


Sobering

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka has no tolerance for alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobering

Hisoka still has no tolerance for alcohol. It blurs the distinction between himself and others, renders his defenses fragile as rice paper. Only his frail body makes him feel more helpless.

It should not be like that, he knows. It should be warmth and comfort; freedom. He has only felt that once himself, when Tsuzuki held him and moved through him to summon Sakuza. It hurt, but there had been comfort through the pain.

There is no comfort here. Not for either of them.

Only pain.

"Hisoka, am I human?"

"Yes. You're human."

Hisoka still has no tolerance for alcohol.


End file.
